


Revelations

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John is seriously hurt on a case and it causes Harold to have some revelations about his feeling and what he would do for John.The happy ending is coming just figured I'd give you the angst first.Now complete.





	1. Chapter 1

A new number had come in, 30-year-old Anna Bucker. Harold was taping her picture to the board when John walked in. 

“New number Finch,” John asked setting down the box of doughnuts and drink carrier that he had.

“Yes, Ms. Bucker appears to have been in some serious finical trouble that suddenly she was able to repay.” Harold said turning to face John, “It seems that she came into the exact sum of money that she needed to pay her debts.”

While John’s face remained neutral his tone took an amused lit “So where would she get the exact amount of money from on such short notice?” 

“well Mr. Reese if we find that out I’m sure we will find the threat to Ms. Bucker.”

Reese went to follow the number and try to find out anything on his end while Harold went to work tracking the money. I was quickly discovered that Ms. Bucker was quite jumpy and wary of men in suits following her and Shaw was quickly called to take over the following and protecting while Reese headed back to the library.

“Mr. Reese you may need to turn around I have found the source of the money and it is a well-organized group of loan sharks they have made quite the name for themselves in several cities before moving on to the next one. They specialize in targeting single women.” Harold spoke quickly over the comms as John headed to the building that they rented.

“What’s the plan Harold,” John asked as he sped as much as he dared to get to the location Harold had given him, he had a feeling these guys were getting ready to run.

“Luck for us the building they rented came with security cameras… which I just got the feeds for, Mr. Reese you better hurry.”

“I just got here it looks like they are packing up,” John said grabbing a spare gun and clip from the glove compartment.

“I think you should wait till the detectives get there, they are on their way,” Harold said urgently having seen John get out of the car.

“There’s no time Finch if these guys leave they are in the wind and can do this to someone else.” After john finished speaking he turned off the ear piece because he knew Harold would argue and would distract him, not the turning off the ear piece would truely keep Harold out.

While John was sneaking into the building Harold and Bear rushed out of the library and to the car he had ordered. He knew John was right, but he had a bad feeling about this one, he already called the detectives and told them to hurry and had pulled up the cameras on his laptop in the car.

He watched as John cleared each room with ease finally making his way to the one room with the worst camera angles. The room was rather large and filled with rows of crates left from the last tenant of the building. The ring leader was hiding with two goons in the very back. The first goon was no problem for John. The second good left the boss and Reese found the boss first after tying him up he relaxed a little thinking that the threat was over when goon number 2 came around a stack of crates. The goon had the element of surprise and was able to hit Reese in the shoulder as he was turning around. Harold’s breath started to speed up John was hurt. The goon was re-aiming higher when Reese got his shot off, right to the heart but not before the goon fired. 

“NO!” Harold screamed as the goon’s bullet found its target and hit Reese in the head. The goon had gone down in the camera frame, but John had not. He was completely out of sight other than the creeping red stain at the corner of the screen. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Harold just get repeating as bear whined sensing his distress and he frantically looked for a camera angle John was in but not finding one. On the outside feed from the building he saw the detectives’ car and an ambulance pull up. He told his driver to head to the nearest hospital instead.

Harold called Carter. “Mr. Reese has been shot and is in dire need of medical attention, he is in the main room toward the back” no greeting just facts then disconnected the call he had other things to do.

While still monitor the cameras, he arranged for the best surgeons to be on hand when Reese arrived and arranged the cover he would be checked in under to have the best medical insurance available, so nothing would stop Reese from getting the care he needed. The angle was poor and couldn’t tell how Reese was, but he was loaded onto the ambulance, so he was still alive at least and Carter had got into the ambulance with them.

Harold had one last task to complete. He pulled up everything he knew about the men running the loan sharking business and one by one destroyed them. He added false convictions, emptied bank accounts, created false account with links to terrorist groups, anything he could to make them pay for what they did.

Harold arrives shortly after the ambulance does. When the nurse asks what he’s here for while eyeing Bear suspiciously he just says the man that just came in on the ambulance and sits down to wait for Carter, sending her a text on where he is.

After 15 long minutes Carter comes through the doors that lead to the ER. She looks like hell and her light blue shirt is dark purple mostly a dark purple now thanks to the blood she is covered in. she sits next to Harold.

“How is he?” Harold’s voice is flat though there is a subtle strain to it that if Carter had been John would have known he’s barely holding it together.

Joss sighed, “I’m not going to lie, he isn’t great, he crashed twice on the way here and just now as they where wheeling him into surgery. The shoulder wound looked like a clean through and through from what I could tell.”

“And the head wound,” Harold prompted when it didn’t seem like the detective would continue on her own.

“I’m really not sure Harold, there was so much blood I couldn’t tell how bad it was. I’m sorry,” she finished.

“Thank you, detective, when they are ready for it I can fill out the forms for Reese.” Harold said still in the same tone. “would you do me one more favor and call Ms. Shaw and let her know what’s happened and the threat to the number is neutralized.”

“Of course, Harold.” Joss said squeezing Harold’s shoulder before standing up and pulling out her phone.

After Carter leaves and he fills out the paperwork for John, Harold is left alone sitting in his chair with Bear at his feet. He couldn’t stop playing the moment John was shot repeatedly in his head and how it felt like he had been shot too. He almost asked for one of the nurses to check him over, but he knew he wasn’t physically injured at least. He had felt this pain before and it scared the hell out of him. This was the pain he felt when he lost Nathan and had to leave Grace.

He couldn’t help but think of all the things that John does for him. Brings him tea and breakfast everyone morning. Made him feel safe again after his first kidnapping from root. On that subject gave his creation an ultimatum so John would be able to find him. John lets him dress him how he wants and lets Harold tailor his suits. John is always trying to protect him even getting a dog to help with the protecting. And there are so many more examples.

“Oh Bear,” the dog sat up and put his head on Harold’s knee, so he could stroke his head “what am I going to do if he’s gone.” Harold choked out.

He suddenly realized what he would do. He would stop working the numbers he wouldn’t be able to do this without his partner, without the man he loved. John was so perfectly suited for this work that continuing it without him would be unbearable.

But this realization was a double-edged sword, he couldn’t do the work without John, but wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings from John for long now that he consciously realized them. And there was the matter of if John was brain damaged from the shot to the head. The decision came to Harold easily whatever came next if John lived Harold would be by his side and if he was perfect whole then he would tell John how he felt. He had to trust that the friendship that they had built would withstand if his feeling weren’t returned and if John ended up needed long term care he would become his care taker and be by his side through it all.

Having made his peace and his decision Harold kept stroking Bear’s head and waited for someone to come deliver some sort of news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the happy ending I promised.

Another two hours pass before a doctor finally comes for him

“Family of John Anderson,” Harold stood and walked over to the doctor nervous about what he was going to hear.

“Mr. Anderson is a very lucky man,” the doctor started and something in his chest unclenched and Harold had to force himself not to get swept up in relief and listen to the doctor, “the shoulder wound was a clean shot and was easy to close. The head wound and blood loss where are biggest concerns. Once we got a good look at the wound we realized it was a deep graze and we where able to close it fairly quickly. What we are worried about right now is intracranial swelling and Mr. Anderson is getting a CT Scan and a MRI right now to check for that. As long as we don’t see any damage of those results and he keeps responding well to the blood transfusions he should make a full recovery.”

Harold’s knees felt weak and leaned slightly on Bear, “Thank you Doctor, when will I be able to see him?”

“Once he’s back from the tests and is settled in the ICU we will send someone to grab you. Though the dog is a service animal he can’t come to the ICU for the safety of the other patients.”

“I understand doctor, I will have someone come and pick him up since I won’t be leaving.” Harold said crisply

“Understandable, we should have him all set up in the next hour or so.” The doctor said and then turned to go.

Pulling out his phone Harold dialed Shaw who answered on the first ring.

“So, Finch how’s Reese doing,” Shaw asked.

“As well as can be expected, he is out of danger for now, but they are checking to make sure there is no brain damage. The reason I’m calling is that Bear won’t be permitted inside the ICU and I was wondering if you would mind watching him the next couple of days while John is in the ICU?” Harold finished.

“Sure, not a problem, I take it you would like for me to come to the hospital and get him, right?” Shaw asked but Harold could hear the door close in the background indicating she was already on her way.

“If you would be so kind Ms. Shaw.” Harold said smiling slightly. “I’ll see you soon then. I am still in the ER waiting room.”  
“Be there in about 30 minutes” Shaw said then hung up.

After the hand off of Bear which happened reluctantly as Bear did not want to leave Harold since he still sensing his distress. There was very little time left for Harold to wait before a nurse came to show him to John’s room. After thanking the nurse Harold took a deep breath and opened the door to John’s room. When his eyes finally landed on Reese his knees went weak again and he stumbled over to the chair that was next to the bed to sit down.

John’s looked awful, he was so pale, with a bandage on his shoulder peeking out of his hospital gown. But the thing that had made Harold’s knees week was the bandage wrapped around John’s head. His hand reached for it in a perverse desire to see the wound that almost took John from him. He touched the edge of the dressing, then moved his hand lower to cup his cheek.

“Oh, John look at you” Harold said with tears in his voice and a few running down his cheeks “I don’t know what I would have done if those awful men had taken you from me. I do believe I was a tad overzealous in creating false charges for them. But they won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

Harold started stroking his thumb back and forth across John’s cheek. “You really need to wake up soon Mr. Reese, as we have much to discuss like from now on you aren’t going anywhere without back up. And how much I love you.”

Harold removed his hand from John’s cheek and grabbed his pocket square to dry the tears from his face. He then rested his hand on one of John’s and slowly dozed off.

(time break)

Two days had passed since then and while Reese was no longer in the ICU he still hadn’t woken up. When harassing the doctors about it the best they could give Harold was that the brain is a tricky thing and while the residual swelling has gone down John may just need time to recover before waking up. Harold and now Bear had more or less moved into John’s room. Harold after his first emotionally charged nap at John’s bedside had taken to reading or talking to John to try to get him to wake. Harold had dozed off again at John’s bedside (since he refused to leave for more than an hour or two) with John’s hand linked with his.

“Harold, I hope you haven’t been sleeping like that for long. It has to hurt your neck.” John said his voice even rougher than normal.  
Harold sat bolt upright “John, you’re awake! Do you need anything, ice…what am I even saying?” Harold frantically grabbed the call button and pushed it. A nurse came in and seeing that John was awake quickly left to get a doctor.

“So, Harold what happened.” John asked still a little groggy.

“I’ll tell you after you get checked out by the doctor” Harold said unable to keep the grin out of his voice. He was so happy John was awake. The doctor came in and Harold moved to leave was when John finally noticed that Harold had been holding his hand since before he woke up and hadn’t let go once. Harold squeezed the hand he was holding and let go to give the doctor and John some privacy.

(time break)

John was much more awake now after all the poking and prodding from the doctors when Harold returned.

“So, John has what happened return or do I still need to explain,” Harold asked after he sat back down in his chair at John’s bedside.

“No explanation needed I remember but I do have a question Harold, why were you holding my hand?” John asked trying to hit the normal flirty tone he used with Harold, but this was distinctly more nervous sounding. It gave Harold hope, and he reached for John’s hand again and John reached out as well so they were holding hands again.

“Well Mr. Re…. John after you were shot, and I was waiting in the ER lobby I came to several conclusions that mostly relate to the fact I love you and couldn’t bear to lose you.” Harold said stroking the back of John’s hand. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you how I fe…” 

Harold trailed off as john had been using his grip on Harold’s hand to bring him close enough to kiss. Harold broke the kiss after a fashion.

“No more of that Mr. Reese until you are out of this hospital bed,” Harold said primly to cover the fact that he was blushing, grinning and well still holding John’s hand.

“Well you certainly know how to motivate a guy there Harold,” John drawled, and Harold laughed all was right in his world at the moment.


End file.
